


The Rain Bleeds Blue

by CodeForGlory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeForGlory/pseuds/CodeForGlory
Summary: Oh boy, he can’t do this anymore.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Rain Bleeds Blue

**Author's Note:**

> yet another “i was having mental problems so i wrote a fic” fic so :))
> 
> it was not proof read and any mistakes are my own

_ Rex,  _

_ my dear friend, i wish we were more. and for my wishes i must go, they are not accepted in this world and therefore neither am i. i am sorry , i will miss everything about you. it has just become too much for me to handle alone, i can’t keep waking up in the middle of the night wanting nothing more then to be in your calming embrace. so i must go, i pray to all the gods out there that you aren’t the one to find me. i hope you understand that this isn’t your fault.  _

_ i love you, _

_ Anakin.  _

  
  
  


he grabbed the pill bottle, pressing down on the tab with his thumb, taking off the cap. he grabbed 17 pills and his filled his cup with water from the sink. he sat up against the wall, just under the towel rack and he swallowed the pills. one by one, they went down with practiced eaise. ten minutes or so after swallowing the last blue pill he began to lose consciousness, his only thoughts are of Rex, the lover he didn’t want to leave. 

  
  


——

_ fuck.  _

he woke up, he shouldn’t be here. he should be dead. 

_ “Anakin ? Anakin, are you awake ? please tell me you’re okay.” _

someone was talking to him ? but who ?

_ “Anakin, it’s me. Rex?” _

  
  


oh

“Rex…” he gets out , just barely a whisper. 

“oh Anakin, the ambulance is on its way. please stay with me, please i can’t lose you.”

  
  


——

when he woke up again he was in a hospital bed, Rex was sitting in a chair nearby. 

“Anakin ? oh thank gods,” Rex said, “i thought i was going to lose you. please don’t do that again, i need you.”

“i make no promises,” Anakin tried to joke with a chuckle, his voice rough. 

“please.”

——

one week later he was released from the hospital. Rex drove them back to their dorm. Anakin shakily drew his key up to the lock, “Rex i’m sorry.”

“you don’t need to apologize, Anakin. just please know that i don’t think any less of you and that you do belong here.”

_ i’m so so sorry _ . 

they sat down on their ugly brown couch they got from the side of the road when they first moved it and they turned on the TV. they sat there watching the cooking channel for two hours before Rex pulled Anakin, who was now asleep, into his arms and wispered something to him, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !   
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ;)


End file.
